Perfect Ending
by Sweet-Suicide-41
Summary: I thought so. Now, this is probably going to hurt some, but a heck of a lot less than your face peeling off will, so sit still." Now that I think about it, Torn isn't very reassuring. JakTorn!


**Perfect Ending**  
  
Disclaimer-I only WANT to own them.  
  
Torn was at his desk. It seemed like he was _always_ at his desk. Anytime anyone came into the room he was the first thing that they saw, which could be a good thing, as well as a bad thing if thier hideout was found. He would be the first thing they saw, and therefore the first thing that they killed. He was the backbone of the Underground, and his death would surely have repercussions on everyone. Especially one particular greenish-blond haired boy. Well, he wasn't really a boy any longer. You couldn't be called a boy anymore after what he went through. He doesn't like to talk about it, but who would?   
  
Back to the desk though. Right now it is covered with maps, plans, and countless other items of great import to the impromptu general of the underground. Infact, right at this moment of 2:17 in the morning said general is currently poring over maps, and making strategy plans for overthrowing the Baron. He is doing this on an empty stomache, and tired mind. Not two things that really go well together when you want to get things done. Two things that don't go well together at all. That is why he continued to nod off, only to be woken up when his head hit the table. Finally he unconciously gave up trying to make sense of the papers and maps in front of him, and just stared at the fuzzy shapes his eyes made of them.   
  
Meanwhile Jak was out in the streets of Haven City giving the occupants hell with a "borrowed" zoomer. He currently didn't care either way if the citizens had enough sense to jump out of the way of the zoomer or not. He just hoped that it didn't slow him down any. He was currently trying to lose a Hellcat cruiser. It was one of the new ones that the Baron had put out on the streets to hopefully tighten security so that the Underground wouldn't be able to stay underground for much longer. There were five new ones. Well, were five new ones. Now there's only one. The one currently hounding Jak.   
  
He swerved around a corner, and straight into fire from one of the Baron's turret guns. Mar how he hated those turret guns. It seemed as if he had to pass them every time he really needed to get somewhere fast. Like right now. As he passed, the gun caught his zoomer, and he flew it for as long as he dared to remain in the seat of the newly formed explosive. Daxter screamed as they flew through the air and hit the cement pretty hard. He just knew that Jak was going to be cranky when they got back.  
  
Jak groaned, and Daxter could see that his face was a bit...um...scuffed up. He got up though, and pulled out his hoverboard, building up speed until he was close enough to another zoomer to jump up into it. The person inside put up a bit more resistance than the last few, and Jak wasn't ready for it, to say the least.  
  
"Hey buddy, get outta my zoomer!" The man yelled as he pushed Jak off the side. He went flying back to the ground, where the turret gun fired at him once again. He barely managed to get his head out of the way, and the gun took a chunk out of his right ear.   
  
"Sorry Dax," he muttered, "but I don't have any other choice."   
  
Jak got back on the hoverboard, and sped up so that he was going as fast as it could take them. He was headed right for the water. He waited until he was almost over the rail, then he jumped. He stashed the hoverboard mid-air and grabbed Daxter. As they went under shots were firing all around them from a small group of the KG that had seen them. Jak swam as far as he could before running out of breath, and ended up surfacing under a bridge. Just where he wanted to be.   
  
"Thank Mar.." he breathed to Daxter, who was once again on his shoulder gasping for breath.  
  
"You know I hate it when you do that," the orange ottsel groaned. "It messes up my fur."  
  
Jak didn't say anything in response, just gave Daxter the 'I know you hate it, but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have to' look, and continued to float and gasp for air himself.  
  
About thirty minutes later they emerged from the water, and stole another zoomer. Jak started to drive straight to the base with no detours at all, but Daxter asked to be dropped off somewhere close so that he could get a drink. Preferably Krew's place, because Tess was there.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jak asked him.  
  
"Yeah. I can get her to give me a ride back. She won't mind. She loves me, of course...who wouldn't?"  
  
"Alright." Jak said before dropping his furry sidekick off. He then sped back to the Underground's base. He was almost asleep at the wheel already.  
  
Torn was staring off into the dark. He had cut out the light so that he could hopefully get atleast fifteen minutes of sleep before the next disaster walked into his life to mar his plans. Now that he was making an effort though, he was finding it too hard to shut off his brain. It seemed as if there were a thousand unfinished things that he needed to get done before morning, and he couldn't sleep while they were all running through his head.  
  
Finally though he managed to go into a half sleep atleast. A few more minutes and he was lightly snoring. Something that he didn't even know that he did. He wasn't even out for his wishful 15 minutes when the door opened, and the noise of something falling down the stairs woke him up.  
  
"Damn it, my head..." he heard someone graon before the same voice said in a still slightly pained voice, "Fuck it. I'm just staying put until I die."  
  
Torn turned the light on, and looked over the edge of his table.  
  
"You look like shit Jak."  
  
Jak groaned, and opened his eyes a crack. "Please just leave me. I don't want your arrogant smirk to be the last thing I see before I die."  
  
"I think you're being a bit melodramatic," Torn said as he wearily walked around the table to get a better look at the young elf.   
  
He did seem every bit the mess that Torn was expecting, and then some. His cheeks were skinned, and his ear had a chunk taken out of the middle. His shirt was already ripped open, so torn could see the bruises already forming around his middle. His ribs might even be broken. The material covering both of his knees was gone as well, showing bloody kneecaps. Torn just sighed, hoping that was the extent of the damage. He kneeled down though, and gently rolled Jak over. The back of his shirt was completley gone, and the skin underneath was burnt, not severley, but enough to hurt a lot. He also couldn't help but notice that Jak was soaking wet, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know about that until later.  
  
The older man got up, and cleared his desk of all the papers and maps. He then helped Jak up, and forced him to sit on the desk. When met with a questioning look he said only, "It's the only place with enough light that puts you high enough for me not to stoop over. Now, take off what's left of your shirt."  
  
He then left the room, only to return a moment later with an armful of bottles, and cloth bandages. He placed them all on the desk, and used his knife to cut some cloth off of the bandages. He dipped it in the first bottle.  
  
Jak eyed him suspiciously, "What's that for?"  
  
"Your face. Of course if you don't want me to put it on there you can just let it get infected and rot off."  
  
"Umm....no thank you." Jak said.  
  
"I thought so. Now, this is probably going to hurt some, but a hell of a lot less than your face peeling off will, so sit still."  
  
Now that I think about it, Torn isn't very reassuring.  
  
Jak didn't flinch as Torn dabbed the cold liquid over his face. He did however when the older man showed him the blood covered cloth. He ended up giving the same treatment to Jak's knees.  
  
"There isn't a whole lot I can do for your ear, and since it's already scabbed over just take care not to reopen it."  
  
Jak nodded.  
  
"Alright then, lay down on your back if you can. I need to feel for broken ribs."  
  
Jak lowered himself down, biting his lip as his back made more and more contact with the table. Funny that he didn't realize it while on the floor, but his back was starting to hurt.  
  
"You know, if you weren't so reckless and just took more care of yourself shit like this wouldn't happen," Torn said while gently probing for broken bones.   
  
Jak let out a sharp yelp as Torn pressed a bit to hard on a sore spot.   
  
"It's broken. I'm going to have to set it. It's probably going to hurt like shit, but I need you to stay as still as you can."  
  
Jak took a deep breath and closed his eyes as tight as he could. Without warning there was an intense pain in his side as Torn fixed his ribs. In Jak's opinion the pain wasn't worth it.   
  
Torn sighed again at the blood on the teenager's face. He had bitten through his lip. He bit through his lip, and didn't even seem to realize it.  
  
"That fucking hurt," the blond said in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"Yeah well, you'll probably have worse before you die." Torn said gruffly before moving his hands to the other side to check the rest of Jak out.  
  
Jak couldn't help but feel something inside him give a little jolt of pleasure at the contact as Torn moved his hands to the other side of his torso. He was dissapointed when they were removed, and a bit confused.  
  
"You should take it easy for atleast a week or two. Especially in the missions department. By the way, I take it that it didn't go to well?"  
  
"I got them all but one. After I got the first four someone apparently decided that it was my time to die. The zoomer I was in got caught by a turret gun, was shot, then blew up before I could get completely out of it. I guess I didn't jump fast enough, and it got my back. I fell very far to the ground. Then I tried to "borrow" another one, but the guy pushed me out and I fell again. Another turret got my ear. I was fed up with zoomers for the time being, so I just jumped on my hoverbaord, and hid out in the water where I waited until the coast was clear, and I took another zoomer back here, dropping Daxter off at Krew's before entering, and falling down the stairs."  
  
"So that's why your clothes and hair are wet then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wasn't too sure I wanted to know earlier," he almost laughed, but he was too tired. "Well, that's it unless you want me to put this on your back. It isn't necessary, but it might help with the pain some."  
  
"Why not. I might as well try it," Jak said before sitting up, and crossing his legs. His back was turned towards the leader of the underground.  
  
Torn reached his hand inside the jar, scooped some of the jelly-like substance out and began to slather it on the blond's back.  
  
"That feels good, " the younger elf said.  
  
"I thought it would help," Torn replied, not realizing that Jak wasn't talking about the ointment.  
  
Torn was so tired that he just stopped thinking, and put himself on autopilot. He was more staring out into space than concentrating on what he was doing. He didn't even realize that he had begun to give Jak a massage....  
  
Jak was confused. How could he have feelings for Torn? Well, other than the way that he was always there, and always had some witty retort. Besides the fact that he was actually not that bad looking, and did have a nice smile when he showed it...normally when Daxter wasn't around. Oh yeah, and the fact that the man was massaging him.  
  
Torn continued to rub his hands up and down Jak's back, neck and shoulders. He still wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing until Jak moaned.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." he said in a weird voice, "don't stop."  
  
Torn only then realized what he had been doing, and would have blushed had he been that sort of man. However, he was not, and so could only continue what he was doing scince he had been asked so nicely.  
  
Now though he was aware of what he was doing, and so was making a concious effort to do it well. So well infact that Jak once again found himself moaning under the pressure of Torn's hands.  
  
Torn had not always felt _that_ way about Jak. It had really sort of creeped up on him one night while he was tired and going over maps. He had dismissed it, thinking that it was silly, and just his mind playing tricks on him to get him to sleep. But now he could no longer deny the feeling, as it had grown larger in the time that Torn had locked it away in the back of his mind as he was like to do with many things that he did not want, or need to thing about. But now that it had come foreward, he could not think of a better time to confront it, so he stopped massaging Jak and walked around the table to face him. Jak looked confused again, and a bit dissapointed. Probably because Torn had stopped rubbing his back in that infuriatingly nice way. He was not dissapointed for long however, because Torn had other ideas.  
  
He lowered his head until it was mere inches from Jak's, and each could have felt the breath of the other on thier faces. Well they could have if either had been breathing. Jak held his breath with longing, and Torn with hope. Hope that he would not be rejected. All of a sudden Torn closed the small gap between them, and brushed his lips up against Jak's. They came away with blood on them, but the older elf just licked it off, and Jak smiled after recovering. He then said the only thing that he could think of.  
  
"I think I'll have to blow myself up more often if _this_ is a result."  
  
Torn just laughed, and began to lean foreward again................  
  
The End.  
  
This is dedicated to the readers of Demon Within until I get out of micro. Blech....we are learning how to use word right now. whoopi. I can wait to get to photoshop. TUESDAY! Squeals  
  
Alright, let me know what you think.  
  
ttfn 


End file.
